Digital in the Magical
by digimonking22
Summary: Harry's fifth year hasn't had quite a good start but will six new, very strang, transfer students from Japan change that, and who is this Deamon they keep talking about.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Rulers

Digital in the Magical

Chapter 1

Meeting the Rulers

Harry stood in amazement of the room he saw in front of him. It was even greater than the great hall, and looked like it belonged to the ruler of the world. The walls and columns seamed to glow with different colors, hanging around the room were large tapestries with different symbols on them. What really caught his attention however were the creatures sitting on thrones around a huge table with a huge 3-d map upon it.

In the first throne, which seamed to be made of fire, on the right side of the table was a large glowing dragon. The second throne was seemingly made of air, upon which was a fairy like lady. On the third throne mad of ice sat the biggest of the creatures, which looked like a cross between a ram and a polar bear. The other two thrones, one made of mud and wood, were unoccupied.

On the other side of the table the first throne made of pure light sat a giant man in wolf like armor. The second on a throne of pure darkness sat a sphinx. Upon the third throne, made of electricity, was a beetle spider. Like the other side of the table two thrones were unoccupied, on of water, and the other of steel.

As Harry looked at these creatures his eyes fell onto a very familiar face at the end of the table.

"So have you decided," the man none other than Albus Dumbledore asked.

"We have," the wolf man replied.

"We think that your idea is the best so far," the Dragon said.

The polar bear ram creature laughed and spoke in an almost childish voice, "This is going to be fun."

"Please excuse him," the fairy spoke, "He's young."

"Got that right," the beetle spider laughed.

"Thank you," Dumbledore spoke, "There's no way we could stop them with out your help."

Harry then awoke to Ron's voice, "Hey mate wake up, we've go yet another day of cleaning to do."

"K," Harry replied sleepily trying to remember the dream.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting Part 1

Sorry I messed up with the last posting and put an incomplete chapter 2 on the last one.

Chapter 2

Sorting Part 1

"**Japanesse"**

"_Sorting hat"_

The great hall was full of life as the sorting ended, expecting the wonderful feast. However Dumbledore had a small surprise up his sleeve.

"Now I know you are all looking forward to the feast but I have a surprise," he smiled, "This year Hogwarts will be hosting six transfer students from Japan."

The hall erupted into noise.

"Why are we having transfers," Ron asked.

"I don't know but this has never happened before," Hermione replied.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them and spoke in a serious voice surprising the whole hall, "A few words of advice about the transfers. One do not insult or harm them in any way. They tend to look out for each other, and will not think twice to pay back for one of their friends. Two they will be sleeping in a dormitory in one of the towers, which will be out of bounds to anyone. Three treat them as our guests."

The whole hall looked nervous at the tone in his voice, but it disappeared and he was his cherrie self again, "Now may I introduce to you going into fifth year, form the **Legendary Castle**, Kandara Takuya."

A fifteen year old boy dressed in scarlet and yellow fire designed robes stepped out of the door to the trophy room. He had brilliant blond hair which was covered with a cap and goggles, and amazing blue eyes. The boy sat on the stool, taking off his hat.

_"Amazing mind," _the hat said once it was on his head, _"Though there's more then one?"_

_"Who wants to know," _a voice snarled.

_"Be nice Ancientgreymon," _Takuya thought.

_"I see apart of you isn't entirely human is it. Anyway I have to continue with the sorting, lets see loyal as a Hufflepuf, not as bright as a Rave claw, you are slightly cunning like a Slytheren but not enough, your courage is your best quality so the house for you is, _Gryphendore!"

Takuya stood up and walked over to the cheering red table.

"Next also going into fifth year Izumi Orimoto."

A fifteen year old girl dressed in pink and purple wind designed robes stepped out of the same door. She had strange visor glasses so you couldn't see her eyes, and her hair was lavender. She sat on the stool ready to be sorted.

_"Ahh another on." _the hat said,

_"Ancientgreymon try to attack you," _Ancientkazemon asked.

"_Yes but lets see_ _which house fits you, cunning but you would not belong in Slytheren, loyal like a Hufflepuf, brave like a Gryphendore, but the best house for you is, _Ravenclaw!"

She stood up, placed the hat on the stool, and walked over to the applauding house. Stopping however when she heard someone laughing. Turning she spotted Takuya laughing his head off, receiving odd looks from those around him.

**"Whats so funny," **Zoe asked miffed.

He stopped laughing long enough to reply, "**The bird goes into the bird house."**

He continued to laugh but had to stop when Zoe's shoe connected with his face. Zoe smiled and went to pick her shoe off the floor.

"You were saying."

"Sorry Z," Takuya mumbled in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting Part2

**Chapter 3**

**Sorting Part 2**

Once Zoe had seated herself at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna Lovegood, who Zoe quite liked, and Takuya had recovered, the sorting continued.

"Going into third year Himi Tomoki!"

The youngest of the transfers stepped out of the door like his friends. He was kind of small for his age, dressed in a white and green snow robe, and had brilliant white hair and green eyes, which were covered by an orange mushroom like hat. After taking off his hat he sat to be sorted.

"_I suppose all of the transfers aren't entirely human are they," _the hat asked.

"_Yep_," Tomoki replied.

"_But that's what makes use special," _Ancientikakumon laughed.

"_Quite childish," _the hat said, _"Lets see, you and your friends are all very loyal aren't they but like the others Hufflepuff isn't for you. Cunning yes but you wouldn't get along with the Slytherens. You are quite smart but I think that you are a bit braver, so the house for you is _Gryffindor!"

Tomoki jumped off the stool and threw the hat down, "Taku-nii were in the same house."

Takuya smiled at his friend, making room for him at the table.

"Looks like we are," Takuya laughed.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the friends behavior before continuing the sorting, "Going into sixth year, Shibayama Junpei."

Out of the trophy room stepped the oldest of the six dressed in a blue and yellow lightning robe. He had red messy short hair, and green eyes.

_"I must say that this is the strangest sorting I've ever done," _the hat said.

_"Just get on with it I wanna eat_," Ancientbeetlemon grumbled.

_"Alright, let's see Ravenclaw, not smart enough, Slytheren not cunning enough. Gryffindor maby you are brave, but I think the house for you is _Hufflepuff!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sorting Part 3

**Chapter 4 **

**Sorting Part 3**

After Junpei realized he wouldn't be sitting with his friends, he started to grumble in irritation, and went to sit with his new house mates. Takuya leaned over to Tomoki and whispered something in Japanese to him, causing the young boy to giggle. Junpei glared over at the two, and they began laughing.

"Now the last two going into fifth year Kouichi and Kouji."

The door opened one last time to reveal two identical twins, well almost identical. One was wearing a pitch black robe, and had his shorter blond hair down in a blue cap, while the second was wearing a pure white robe, and had his longer brilliant blond hair in a pony tail, and bandana. The first brother, Kouichi, was sorted first.

_"Your different from the others,"_ the hat said.

_"And how is that,"_ Ancientsphinxmon asked.

_ "Just by what you've been through."_

A memory of him falling down a flight of stairs and waking up in a hospital entered Kouichi's mind.

_"I don't even need to consider the other houses_, Gryffindor!_"_

Kouichi stood up but didn't go to the red and gold table. He turned and watched his brother sit on the stool, with a nervous look. What if they were separated?

_"I see," _the hat whispered to Kouji_, "I will just put you with your brother."_

_ "Why, not that I'm not happy, but why_," Ancientgarurumon asked.

_ "Because light and Darkness need to stay together, so you have to go to _Gryffindor!_"_

Kouji and Kouichi walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Takuya and Tomoki. When they sat the brothers gave a sigh of relief, they weren't separated.

"Alright," a pair of voices said.

"Looks like-," a red head boy began.

"We have another-," said a boy that looked just like the first.

"Set of twins in Gryffindor," they chorused.

The Gryffindor transfers looked at each other, this was going to be indeed an interesting year.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Introductions

**Chapter 5**

**Introductions**

**Takuya**

I smiled as a whole lot of food appeared on the empty platters in front of me. Some dishes I didn't recognize but there were a few Japanese dishes. Guessing by the looks on the Gryffindor's faces, Dumbledore added them especially for us. Soon my plate was full of food I knew and didn't.

"What is that," a red head asked staring at a plate of Gunkan.

"It's Gunkan," I answered.

The red head looked up at me, "What?"

"Gunkan," a bushy brunette beside him said, "It's a type of Japanese sushi. Fish eggs wrapped in seaweed."

"Yep," I said putting one on my already full plate, much to the red heads disgust, "I'm Takuya."

The red head looked at me oddly, while the bushy head rolled her eyes, "I'm Hermione, the one who doesn't know anything about Japan is Ron."

Ron shot Hermione a glare, "I know some stuff about Japan."

"Like what."

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces their arguing was a regular meal time entertainment. The boy next to them, who I recognized as Harry Potter from what Dumbledore had told us, sighed at his friends.

"I know that they don't like to socialize with other countries."

"That's only because there's never been a Quidditch tournament in Japan."

"Yeah so what?"

I tried not to laugh and looked over to Harry, "Sorry I started them off."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"How about I try this again," I held out my hand, Z told me that this was the English greeting, "I'm Takuya."

He shook it, "Harry Potter."

Everyone around us looked at me in surprise, besides m friends of course. Tomoki was trying to stifle a laugh, Kouichi had a small smile, and Kouji was smirking.

"He's Harry Potter," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah he just told me," I smiled.

"You know he's famous," Ron asked not noticing the look Harry was giving him.

"Yeah."

"You don't care," Ron asked confused.

"Not in the slightest, I want to make my own opinion of him, not from stories I hear."

Harry shot me a grateful smile, which I returned. I did notice something Harry didn't; people who heard me looked as though they were changing their minds.


End file.
